


No D-uh-lacks Here

by aneclipsedhabitue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid!Fic, Nightmares, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneclipsedhabitue/pseuds/aneclipsedhabitue
Summary: Tentoo and Rose's 5 year old daughter is worried about monsters.





	

“Daddy, will you check for monsters?” Ruby begged as she turned her pink butterfly covered lamp back on.

The Doctor stood puzzled in the doorway of his daughter’s room after tucking her in. He walked over to her bed thinking that Ruby had never asked for him to do this before. Ruby laid back down under the covers and turned so she was facing him. He knelt down to her, “Now why would you think that there are monsters?” He asked as he swept some hair from the 5 year old’s face.

Ruby looked down and fiddled with her blanket, “Mummy took a nap before and shouted in her sleep. Said something about a D-uh-lack. They sound scary.”

The Doctor sucked in a breath. He knew exactly what Ruby meant, and his heart wrenched, both for Rose’s nightmares and in fear that Ruby would have some too. He licked his lips, pondering what the best move here would be. “Ruby darling, I promise that you are completely safe. No _D-uh-lack_ is gonna get you. Not while I’m here.” He soothed, mimicking her words so she wouldn’t truly know the horror of a _Dalek_.

Ruby blinked, “But what is it?” She asked.

He sighed. He wanted to protect her from aliens and monsters as long as possible, even the mentioning of them. He wanted to shield her from all of it. “They’re nothing you need to worry about love, I promise. You’re alright, I’m alright and Mummy is too. She just had a scary dream, but you won’t because no monsters will get you.” He teased as he lightly tickled her belly over the blankets.

Ruby giggled and kicked and the sound of her laughter filled his heart with glee. Crisis averted. “Goodnight, Daddy.” She yawned as she closed her eyes and curled herself into her pillow.

He smiled lightly and kissed the top of her head before shutting out her light and headed out the door, shutting it silently.

As he turned from her door he almost yelped as he saw Rose right in front of him. “Blimey, Rose! You can’t sneak up on me like that! This one heart isn’t as tough as I make it out to be.” He laughed but his smile quickly faded as he saw Rose cross her arms and tears fill her eyes. “Rose?” He asked.

She bowed and shook her head and whimpered, “What’ve I done?”

The Doctor was even more confused and concerned as he gently lead Rose out of the hallway into their room so Ruby wouldn’t hear them. Rose sat on the side of the bed and continued to cry. His heart ached again. “What do you mean, Rose?”

“I heard your conversation. Ruby heard my nightmare about those bloody Daleks,” Rose said through gritted teeth, “what kind of a mother am I? I scared her Doctor! I actually scared my little girl!She shouldn’t have heard that. Oh god what if she finds out what they are, they’ll traumatize her... like they did me!” Rose was hiccupping and sobbing freely now and The Doctor quickly gathered her into his arms and hushed her.

“Rose,” he croaked, “it is not your fault. You hear me? If you heard the other part of our conversation you know that Ruby is fine. Please, love, you didn’t do anything. Everything’s okay with Ruby.” he rubbed circles on her back.

She lifted her head from his chest and looked him  
in the eyes, “She’s okay?” her voice wavering.

The Doctor cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her tears, “Yes,” he whispered, “and I know that you’ve still got some things to work through about your past. I do as well. It’s perfectly normal. But please know love, for right now in this moment, Ruby is okay and so are you and I.” He sighed as he tightened his arms around her.

Rose’s lips wobbled a bit and she blinked away more tears. He was not only an amazing husband but an even better father. It made Rose’s heart soar. She pressed her lips to his in gratitude.

The lights were switched off and they both laid down. Snogging until neither of them could breathe. Rose’s tears were dried now and her worries were soothed so long as The Doctor held her tightly, and he did. He kissed the crown of her head as they drifted off to sleep.

No monsters would disturb them tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I named her Ruby because I just rewatched The Poltician's Husband and also I mean, Rose and Ruby? ADORABLE.
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this VERY quickly. This is as quaint and simple as you can get. This was just an idea I had for 10/2 day but forgot to write it so here ya go!
> 
> I hope you enjoy and happy late Tentoo Day! God, I love that dork.


End file.
